A variety of quick connect/disconnect coupling assemblies for small flexible tubing applications and other fluid conduit applications are known for use when multiple sections of fluid conduit or tubing need to be connected together. For example, such coupling assemblies are utilized for bio-medical applications, convenience handling, beverage dispensing, instrument connections, photochemical handling, etc. The coupling assemblies typically include male and female connector components that releasably couple to each other to retain the multiple sections of fluid conduit or tubing in fluid communication. Typically, these male and female connector components are subject to axial and side loads applied to one or both of the multiple sections of fluid conduit or tubing. In addition, the male and female connector components must remain secured together in a sealed relationship regardless of the loading applied, and preferably until a user intentionally actuates the disconnection of the male and female connector components from one another.
One particular known design for the male and female connector components includes a latch on one of these components that engages with a latch catch on the other of these components to secure the fluid conduit connector together. The latch is biased to a latched position by spring elements in some embodiments. As a result, both the latch and the spring elements must be assembled to one of the male and female connector components, and this can be a time-consuming and expensive manufacturing process. Moreover, if the latch and spring elements are not precisely aligned and connected to the connector component, the fluid conduit connector will likely fail when presented with loading in one or both of the axial and side load directions. In an effort to add security to the latched connection between the male and female connector components, some fluid conduit connectors are manufactured such that even the intentional unlatching and disconnection of the connector components is exceedingly difficult to perform.
For reasons such as these, there is a need for a quick connect fluid conduit connector that offers improved coupling security, simplified operation, and decreased manufacturing costs.